Crooked Little Sun
by ADOVOXO
Summary: Marley moved to Forks with her brother, after her parents were murdered. But what if her name wasn't really Marley and that she was forced to move to Forks and her brother isn't who everyone else thinks he is?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Okay so I decided, that if this story gets more views/reviews/favourites or what have you than I'll carry on with this one and not the other one. To be perfectly honest I don't want to keep on writing the other one (the one I just posted) but if you guys like that one better than this one, I wont complain and I'll carry on with it. But if not expect it to be deleted maybe tomorrow, so please decide and make my life easier

Inspiration is from something I watched the other night, for all you British teens you might know what I'm talking about_. –cough, Waterloo Road, cough-_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own the Twilight Characters, although I wished I did, because then I'd be rolling in it._

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Marley was an ordinary girl and moved to Forks with her older brother; after her parents were murdered. But what if I told you her name wasn't really Marley and she didn't willingly move to Forks, and that her older brother isn't really who everyone else thinks he is?

* * *

><p><strong>Crooked Little Sun<strong>

Chapter 1: Prologue

I couldn't fathom what had happened. If I had just stayed at home then maybe, just maybe this all would have led me down a different path, and not the one I was walking now. But I didn't stay home and I can't change the past. Because no matter what, the past is just that, the past, and the past can never be changed. Although everyone thinks they can do it, they can't. If scientists think they can even try to make some sort of contraption to do just that, they should give me a call; because I'd like them to tell me that I could have saved my mom and dad from being murdered or tell me that everything is okay and that the bastard that had done this didn't leave me a cryptic threat. But they can't because everything that I just said has happened, and I couldn't be more scared in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so there's a little taster for you guys, give me at least one review and I'll post a real chapter up. I've already got it written, so please press the little button below, you know you want to<strong>

**WeirdButMature x**


	2. Everything is changing

**AN:** Thanks guys! I appreciate that. So here it is as promised, ready and rearing to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Crooked Little Sun<strong>

Chapter 1: Everything is changing.

It's not everyday you walk home to find blood trailing your walls, and your mother and father dumped in the middle of the living room floor, dead. But it's not everyday you see a lion in water, but it happens, rarely. But it still happens nonetheless. The fact that the culprit, who had obviously left, left a message written on the mirror in my mom's favourite lipstick; sounds cliché, but maybe the killer wasn't original and couldn't think of his own ideas and had to copy the movies, I don't know. It was a little bit creepy and made me scared. I'd like to tell you all that, 'I'd hunt the guy down and cut his balls off' and all that jazz. But really I'm not that kind of girl. I've only just recently came out of my shell, well that's what my mom told me. She said to me that I was always the shy kid but I shined bright at home, I was her personal 'Little sun', but recently I'd been showing signs of happiness when I woke up, going out the door and then again walking back through the door after school. So she had this idea in her head that I wasn't such a loner anymore; that I had friends. She was right. Although I'd been going to the same school, with the same kids I had only, about a week ago, found my first friend; her name was Katie.

Being an only child left me in the dark about the sibling stuff, sharing clothes or arguing with your brother over the remote. So I'd felt lonely at home, my mom and dad tried for other babies, but they never succeeded and so that left me by myself in my own little bubble. So being friends with Katie, given she was the new girl that had started last week, and yes maybe one of my teacher assigned her to me; show her round to classes and for her to find her way round school. But we noticed as soon as we spoke, that we had so much in common. We were both only children, with her only living with her father as her mother had died a few years prior, for which I gave my deep condolences for. She just waved me off. We also were quite people and liked to keep to ourselves, so that therefore let us be quiet together. But she was more sensible than me; she had to grow up after her mom had died. I figured that's what I'd have to do, after all both my parents are gone, and I had no-one else, no aunties, uncles; nothing.

Like I said it's not everyday you see those sorts of things, and obviously my eyes weren't prepared for the scarring they had to endure, so I did the only thing I could do at the time. I screamed, and pretty loud might I add.

After I screamed, I ran over to my mother and father's bodies and shakily tried to touch them, but it was like my movements weren't connected to my brain, and then suddenly they knew what they were doing, so my hand jerked back like it had been scolded. I put my hand over my mouth and cried whilst still sitting there next to them, feeling a little bit of extra comfort than being at the other side of the room.

I don't know when I was carried away, all I know is that someone had picked me up and carried me out of the scene, struggling, wanting to go back to my parents; my family. The only thing I had left and they were gone. I clawed at the person to free me, but their grip was strong around my waist and I couldn't help but go limp in the arms of that person. I saw blurred faces, I couldn't see their expression but I could tell they were probably sympathetic to the girl that just found her parents dead.

I was held by a man that I didn't even know, and all though it was soothing the way he rocked me and smoothed my hair down, I didn't want to be touched or cradled. So I screamed again and started to thrash about, with this new source of energy that my body conjured up out of no-where, only two seconds ago not trusting my own body weight.

I couldn't help it, my body was like un-attached to me and I couldn't control it. I didn't want to be fussed around; I wanted to be with my family. I got myself free from the arms of my captor and I tried but failed to sprint towards the house. My legs trembled then buckled underneath me on the lawn and I fell with a thud to the ground. People gathering around me, I still couldn't see their faces or who they were, I could hear male and female voices, some worried some shocked.

My brain couldn't handle that many emotions all at once, so my body didn't the only thing worth it doing; shut it self down. Then after that, it was all black.

* * *

><p>I thought I had woken up at one point and my mother and father were alright and nothing had happened. But reality changed that when I saw my mom in a dream.<p>

She was there, her beautiful black locks that I had inherited, tumbling down and floating around in the non existent wind. She looked beautiful, I couldn't but help the sob that wracked through my body, and she was stood there looking so angelic that I couldn't help but stare at her. I didn't know what to say, but I didn't have to because she spoke.

"My little sun, life is just as precious as the person you love and cherish. It stays with you forever, until one day, one day it just ends, and that's it. There's nothing else to it. You've got to understand that everybody had there time to go, even though mine and your fathers time was cut short, it was still our time. God needed us at that moment, so we followed and allowed ourselves to be vulnerable and taken away, but baby I tried so hard to stay for you, I did. But the pull was too many a stronger for me to resist, but don't forget we'll always be there. Always, never going away, when you look into the sky and you see two stars aligned next to each other shining brightly; know that, that is me and your father. That we're looking down on our baby girl and that you can talk to us, and although we might not talk back we will listen. I love you little one, your father does too" And for the briefest moment I saw my father smiling at me from his garage "I've got to go now, time is limited. But now eternity awaits me." And with that her image vanished and I jolted up right in my bed.

But it wasn't my bed, but a small mattress in what looked like a doctor's office. I put my legs over the side of the bed and heaved myself up. I felt a little wobbly, so I stumbled, but caught and righted myself upwards, standing straight. I breathed through my nose and out of my mouth, closed my eyes and did the action again. I only opened my eyes when I heard the click of the door and saw the handle turning. I held my breath.

The door opened and revealed a man, in a police uniform, looking no younger than 20 years of age. He gave me a lopsided smile and raised one of the cups he had in his hand. It was coffee, my favourite, black with no sugar, I don't know how this man knew how I liked my coffee but I took it anyway. He motioned me to take a seat in the two chairs that were crowded in the corner of the room next to the bed that I laid on.

I sat down on the seat and tucked my feet underneath me, feeling a little nervous as to what this man had to say to me.

"I know you must be confused and upset right now, but there are some matters I would like to discuss with you" He told me.

I just nodded my head weakly, sipped my hot coffee and carried on listening.

"First of all, I'm sorry for what you had to go through not only hours before, it's got to be some what hard for someone your age to witness that kind of crime. Second of all, are you aware that there was a message directed at you on the mirror of your living room?" He asked me looking me straight in the eyes, some people would say that was predator-like, but this man had a soft look in his eyes so I just nodded again and carried on drinking. "Okay well, we just wanted to ensure you; that you're going to be safe from now on. The killer" I winced at that "knows who you are, and we as a force are scared he's going to try and find you again. So we're putting you into Witness Protection."

I mean I'd seen the movies about this sort of thing, but I never really thought it would happen to me. I just stopped drinking and stared at this stranger who was handing me my fate. I looked at him confused, which made him go into an explanation on why I had to be put into this protection programme.

"You won't be going alone, they want me to go with you and pose as your older brother." He admitted to me. I was speechless, I didn't know what to say, I know I don't have a say in the matter, because whatever the law says you gotta go with it. "They have arranged fake passports, I.D's, birth certificates for us and they're made by professionals, no illegal thing about it. I know this is short notice, but we're not allowing you back into your home to get your stuff; someone will go back for you and gather your things. For now we will wait, someone should have gone back earlier as they were told to retrieve your things. Oh by the way my real name is Luke. Better off telling you my name rather than my title after all you are my little 'sister'" He just gave me a small smile and we both drank in silence waiting for our order to leave.

* * *

><p>It was about 20 minutes later that me and Luke got the okay to leave this room, which seemed to get smaller every minute I was in there. Two men in suits and blacked out sunglasses led us through the corridors of what I presumed to be a medical centre of some sort. They led us out into the car park and into a large black SUV that was probably bulletproof.<p>

I sat in the back of the car not sure on where we were going, not until we pulled up outside the station. Someone came round on my door for me and opened it allowing me to jump down the small height from the car to the floor. I did so and followed Luke inside the station. At the desk a man leaning back in his chair on the phone laughing, just nodded and pressed something, this allowed us to walk through iron bars. Me, Luke and the two men walked down a grey hallway and stopped outside the very end door. He knocked and waited. Once we were called in, we walked through the door which we had trouble opening as the door was stuck. Sat down in front of the desk where a man with white hair, but looking quite young in the face was staring at me.

His voice rumbled through my body "I'm sorry for us to meet on such horrible circumstances, but you have to understand, these things have to be done quickly and kept quiet. So that is why we have done all of this with in the 2 hour time gap we had. It's a short time but we managed it. I'm terribly sorry for your loss little one, but the programme that you are now submitting yourself into is something that is going to keep you protected and the one rule that you have to keep no matter what happens. You don't tell a soul who the real you is. You understand? That could lead to terrible consequences and we would not like to relocate you and uproot you every time something slips." He paused for a second, letting me take the information in, before reaching down into a draw and pulling a folder out.

"These are all the legal documents you will need to help you through and to help you understand who the 'real' you is." He handed me a small package. I opened it up and I pulled out the first thing, my 'passport'. I opened up the back page and saw a girl in the picture, which didn't look like me. She had short brown hair, whereas to my long black hair. I looked at the name it read 'Marley Winston' my new identity was revealed. My birthday on the 23 July 1994, which made me a year older than I actually am; being 16 and all, I couldn't help but frown, everything was changing. Literally, my name, my date of broth, where I'm from, who I am; everything.

Everything else that was in the package was my birth certificate, driver's license, just small things. Fake certificates from schools I had never been to before. A sheet which had a cover story on it; Summary: Me and my brother had lived with my mom only, and she had died of cancer making us go and live closer to relatives in a place called Forks.

For the first time I spoke "I would like to question the fact that the girl in the photo looks nothing like me." I said with a frown.

He looked at me and smiled "Yes, but you will look like that. You need to look different for this process to work. Not a drastic change. Just your hair should do it." He told me. Like it was the littlest thing in the world for me to get my waist length black hair chopped off and coloured. I just sat back in my chair and looked at him like he was crazy.

"And where is this 'Forks' place anyway?" I asked annoyed.

"It's in Washington. You will be going to live there with your brother Jay to be closer to relatives." Jay? Who's Jay? ... Oh yeah, that must be Luke's cover up. I just nodded. Still seemingly shocked that they're going to make me move, with a stranger right across the country into a state which I have never even been to, pretend my relatives live there, make friends, go to another school, have a different look, the list goes on and on, all the while my parents not being dead less that a couple of hours. "Come along now, there is someone down the hall ready for you to get your new look, we need to get it over and done with and quick. You're moving today, in the next 3 hours." He said it finally, walked out the room and left me sitting there, Luke sat next to me. He got up and I followed him out down the hall and into another room, where a woman was waiting with scissors and dye. I wasn't looking forward to it, not one bit.

Bye Sophia Cray, Hello to Marley Winston.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you guys liked my first chapter to my new story. I'm thinking it went as well as I could have got it. Better than my other story. But please your opinion is better than my own judgement. <strong>

REVIEW NOW!

**WeirdButMature x**


	3. Pretending to have Schizophrenia

**AN:** Hey guys, so I'm not getting many review for this one, although I'd like to. But I'm going to delete my other story I'm exactly where I want to be.

But I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters you recognise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>Is it legal to pretend you have schizophrenia?

My hand reached up for the millionth time to twist my hair, but once again I was let down by the shortness which now replaced my long locks. I'm not going to be 'I love it' because I hate it. It's not me; it's not what I've known. My long hair just wasn't long hair to me, it was a security blanket that I needed, it's what helped me get through a school day; because I could just hide behind it and become invisible almost. But now my short hair allows everyone to see my face, I can't hide behind it.

The bad thing about the move; was that I wasn't allowed any contact with Katie before I left. Which I'm sure by now she has heard about the whole situation. She wasn't allowed to be in contact with me, I wasn't allowed to phone her nothing of the sorts.

As I sat here and realised that this was it now, no going back to a real family, one which I could rely on for chats or even just a hug for comfort. I couldn't but help the tears that slipped down my cheek and dripped off of the corner of my chin. Watching the scenery of Forks outside the car window just whizzing by made me more depressed to know that I was hundreds of miles away from my once before home.

I angrily wiped the tears from my face and just sniffed. I had to be a whole new person. Not shy old Sophia but a bubbly Marley, ad I couldn't do that; that's like having schizophrenia. Was it even legal to pretend you had Schizophrenia? Pretty sure it was. Not like I really had to pretend to have it, just that; that's what it felt like.

I looked at Luke from the corner of my eye and couldn't help but notice he looked angry about everything. I didn't question his reasons for being so, I just furrowed my brow and looked forward, just in time to see us pulling into a small cottage on a deserted road.

The small house was cute, a little run down, but that'll get fixed, no doubt. I didn't want to fault the small home but I couldn't help but make comparisons to my home back in Minnesota. Whilst this house was very small my other house was large and had a big garden to follow, we had the edge the woods which lined the back yard; not looking very inviting. Everything about it was different.

Luke stopped the engine and turned his head towards me.

"Y'know Sophia, we can't be us anymore starting today, we have to get used to calling each other by different names. We can't slip up in front of people, I'm sorry you've had to go through all of this, but just know I'm here for you now. I am your 'brother' after all" He laughed when he said that, as the anger in his eyes faded.

He got out of the car and pooped the trunk to get our bags, what little bags we did have. Apparently this house had everything paid for, furniture, bills, the fridge was already stocked. But we would have to get some jobs to help with the food in the house.

I took my seatbelt off and just sat there, not ready to get out of this car and pretend to be someone else. I did anyway as I watched _Jay _walk into the house with our bags. I stretched my limbs as we'd been driving for a long time, not taking a plane which would have been an easier option, but decided getting to know one another and reading through our files in the privacy of a car was better than getting on a crowded plane and risking someone seeing the real us.

I looked around and couldn't help the sigh that came out of my mouth. I slammed the door shut with my foot and then walked slowly into the house. It was nice, not amazing but it was somewhere to live. Lu...Jay walked out of the kitchen and told me that my bags were in the room at the end of the hallway on the right. I followed his instructions and opened the door to my room.

It was nice, bright; as the walls were white. But I can change that, a small bed and a dresser were situated in the small room. I saw my bags lying next to the bed, I ignored them and curled up on top of the comforter and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>I dreamt that night. Small dreams which all merged into one; all of them with my mother and Father present, telling me that they loved me, until I realised these weren't dreams, but memories. And I rejoiced in the familiarity in all of the small scenes that played behind my eyelids.<p>

Coming back into the real world meant, coming back into a false one. I didn't want to live my life as someone else. But Luke has told me for the last two weeks that it'll be a good thing, start fresh as someone completely unbeknown to the public, but who you never could be back home.

I just too on board his whole agenda and 'embraced' the new me; and so I got a job a few days after being here. In a coffee shop in the small town of Forks, but it was a job that I liked to go to. I could watch people come in everyday and see them go abut their business, knowing they had a real life, one life they had to lead; nothing crazy like me.

So today I did my normal routine, made breakfast for me and Luke, threw my work clothes on and walked into the small town and straight into work. I announced my arrival to my boss Annie and I put the apron I had around my waist and took my position at the till waiting for people to come in.

Being in the coffee shop helped me have some normalcy in my life, having a job; forgetting about my goings on at home. It still baffles me when someone calls out Marley instead of Sophia, but I've kinda got the jist that when I person is shouting Marley they mean me.

The shop wasn't that busy today, but when school finishes, around 2:30 the place gets full of teenagers wanting there daily dose of caffeine. But then a girl named Kim comes in and helps me with that shift. I don't know her, she keeps to herself, but she is fast at serving coffee to everyone. We spoke a few times; small conversations about her, she was older than me and graduated high school last year, she goes to college at U-Dub in Seattle studying Bio-chemistry. I know she also has a boyfriend who picks her up from the shop every Tuesday and Thursday. Not that I stare at her boyfriend or anything.

I haven't started school yet, I told Luke I didn't want to because I wanted to get used to the idea of being someone else. So he enrolled me to start Monday given today was Friday that would mean I have two days to prepare my self of the onslaught of Forks High. Luke got a job as the P.E teacher there; on his files it said he studied physical education in some university. So he had the _qualifications_to do that. But they made him do a course, so he's Mr. Winston now at the school that I'll be occupying next week.

Happy hour was coming fast and Kim should arrive in the next 10 minutes; to say that what I call happy hour makes me nervous would be an understatement. There were loads of people just wanting coffee, couldn't they just go to the small diner across the road?

I the door jingled and everyone's head turned towards it including mine, I saw Kim walk through putting her glasses higher on her nose, she doesn't normally wear glasses; she must wear contacts. I smiled at her and she smiled back. We didn't speak, just worked.

Around 20 minutes later rush hour was heaving in the small place, I was handing out Latte's, Black coffee and any other coffee's you could think of. My hands shook the whole time, and I didn't mean to but when a coffee slipped out of my hand and I didn't have time to tell Kim as she was rushing around to, she walked straight into it and fell over on her ankle her back hitting the floor with a thud, spilling the hot coffee al down the front of her shirt.

I don't think I reacted so quickly in my life. I bent down to see if she was okay, but clearly she wasn't when tears were pouring down her face and her ankle was locked in a funny place. I stood up and rung the little bell that was on the counter.

"EVERYONE OUT! NOW! WE'RE CLOSED!" I shouted at the top of my lungs a little bit of an accent pouring out through my lips. As soon as I said that people began to leave and Annie came out the back room, about to scream hell on us for doing what I just did. But she took in the sight before me and realised why I did it. She got up called the ambulance from her office.

I sat on the floor next to her "Kim, are you okay? Does anywhere else hurt?" I asked

She whispered out "I think I winded myself" She told me through her tears. I looked at her with sad eyes.

"I am so sorry Kim, I didn't mean to I was a little nervous and I, I don't know just couldn't help it. I'm sorry." I sincerely said to her. I tried to help her up a little to sit against the cupboard, but she winced and I stopped moving her, I didn't want to hurt her again.

"Hey Marley? Could you ring Jared for me? Tell him to go to the hospital, my cell should be in my coat pocket" She told me whilst she was getting in the ambulance. I just nodded my head and went back inside the shop, walking past Annie who was cleaning up the coffee on the floor and picking up the broken mug.

I went to the back room where we hang our personal items and rooted through Kim's coat, found her cell and went though her phone book to find Jared's number.

The phone rang and rang. No one picked up the first time, so I rang again. Until someone picked up on the second ring.

"Hey babe, why you calling?" a deep voice answered, assuming this was Jared by the 'babe' bit.

"Uhhmm.. This isn't Kim" I told him

"Who is this then?" He bit back quite harshly

"This is Soph...Marley, I work with her. I'm sorry, she told me to tell you to go to the hospital and meet her there." I said, feeling quite scared, I mean I've seen this guy; you don't wanna mess with him.

I heard a sharp intake of breath "Why? Why is she at the hospital?" I heard shuffling around on the other end and a curse or two.

"She fell and broke her ankle and winded herself in the shop" I told him, and then I heard the line go dead. To which I presumed he listened to me and went to the hospital. I put the cell back in the coat pocket and took her coat with me.

"Hey Annie, could you tell me where Kim lives? I need to get this back to her" I asked her, while she was still cleaning up.

She told me where to go, so I headed home and waited a few hours until I would go and give it to her myself. I stopped off at the little convenient store on the way home and bought a small pathetic bunch of flowers and a card that said I'm sorry with a bear on the front hugging a love heart. I couldn't help but feel bad about the whole thing, if I wasn't so nervous this would have never of happened.

I came home and got a different set of clothes on, then made dinner for me; as Luke wasn't back from work yet. I washed and dried the dishes once I was finished.

I made a quick phone call to Forks general hospital asking if Kimberly Conweller was still there, they told me she was discharged an hour ago.

I put my shoes on and left a note for Luke, just in case he came home and worried. He may not be my real brother but he sure acts like he is. I jumped into the small car that I got a few days ago, which the people who took care of the house took care of the car and gave me and Luke each one.

I drove towards the reservation that was close by, which took about 20 minutes. The instructions to Kim's place were pretty easy so I got there easy enough. It was a small two-storey house, which she shared with her beast of a boyfriend. I was scared to turn up here, I didn't want to be shouted at.

I walked up the steps and knocked on the door. I waited a little then the door was yanked open by Jared who had a not so happy look on his face, he stood there and looked at me with flowers card and Kim's coat in hand and allowed me through into his home. He walked in front of me and led me into the living room, when I saw Kim lying with a cast on her foot watching some re-run of a soap on the telly. I didn't want to interrupt but I had to say I was sorry again.

She lifted her head and turned around to face me, her face was shocked.

"Marley? I didn't think you'd come here. Come sit down, please. I would get up, but he wont let me" She shot daggers at Jared who was stood behind me. I walked around and sat on the arm chair that was unoccupied.

"I bought you something, to say sorry" I smiled and got up and handed her my pathetic present. "Oh and your coat and cell, you left it in work" I told her

She opened the card and read what it said. She then looked at the flowers and shook her head "You didn't have to get me anything Marley, I'm okay trust me. My foot is a little sore but okay. I guess." She shrugged her shoulders and sat up a little more wincing. Hearing her wince Jared ran over to help her, but was shooed away by the slap of her hand.

"Go away, go for a run or something, we want to talk" She told him, he contemplated it before kissing her on the lips and walking out the front door. She sighed when she heard the door click closed.

"I love him to death, but he's to there all the time" She gave a throaty laugh. I just smiled at her. "We haven't really spoke much, how are you?" She asked me. _Oh y'know I'm fine, my real name isn't Marley and my parents were murdered, yeah absolutely perfect._That's what I really wanted to say, I want to tell somebody, but if I do everything will be fore nothing and I could be found and killed.

"I'm okay I guess, but I really am sorry, about everything." I told her.

"Stop saying you're sorry. It's okay anyway, I don't have to go to work for a while and I get two weeks off of college, I can spend more time at home" She smiled at that. "You know what, because I'm at home now for a few weeks, you come and visit me. I don't really have many friends around here accept for Emily, but she's always at home. So I need a new friend."

I smiled at her and nodded "Yeah, sure I'll come round"

"How about tomorrow you can come round and stay the night? Have some movies, pizza the whole nine yards? I mean it's Saturday tomorrow, and Jared is working all day and night, so I need a friend." I just looked at her. Here she is a girl I've basically known for maybe 30 minutes and she's offering me to stay round her house.

"I don't know, I'll have to ask my brother, but it probably won't be a problem" She frowned when I said brother, probably not understanding I actually had parents. But nodded all the same, "I've got to go but why don't you give me your number and I'll call you when I have the verdict?" I asked.

She nodded and grabbed a pen from the side table wrote it down on a piece of paper and handed it to me. I hugged her goodbye and walked out the door. I bumped into Jared on the way him going back in the house with no shoes or a shirt on? I ignored it jumped in my car and drove back towards home.

When I parked outside I noticed that Luke's car was sat in the drive way. I got out slammed the door closed and jogged up into the house. I strolled in and smelt food cooking, so I presumed that Luke was in the kitchen cooking his dinner. I was right and so I sat at the dining room table.

"Hey Marls, have a good day?" Although Luke persists to call me Marley he gave in trying to get me to call him Jay, around others I do, but not at home. And Marls was just one of the nicknames he gave to me.

I couldn't be bothered going into detail about what happened so I just shrugged "Nothing really. But I want to ask you something" I told him, he turned around and looked at me.

"This girl I work with; Kim, she asked me if I wanted to stay at hers tomorrow night and watch movies and have Pizza, would that be okay?" I asked.

His brow furrowed " I don't know, it's only movie and pizza right? Nothing more? Because you know how guarded we have to keep ourselves Lei, w can't just trust people left and right. But if this girl seems genuine then, yeah go ahead. But call me every hour, just to put me at ease" He told me.

He really was more like a brother than someone who I had only known two weeks. But I liked our little relationship; it was nice having a sibling who looked after me. So I agreed that was fair and got up and walked back to my room. Which was now painted grey and black.

I picked my phone up and pulled out the number Kim gave me. It rang until she picked up just as I was about to put the phone down.

"Hello?" I head her voice

"Hey Kim, its Marley. If it's still okay, tomorrow is a go, my brother said yes." I smiled, which she couldn't see but I still did it anyway.

"Oh hey, Great! I'll see you tomorrow then, around about 5 o'clock?" She asked me

"Yeah, that's fine I'll see you then, bye" I told her.

We hung up and I couldn't help but think that I have a friend, but that fact of the matter is, that a friend isn't a friend when everything about them is a lie.

* * *

><p>AN: So I decide to carry on with this story, believing it has more potential than the other.<p>

**Ages of the people, now and future.**

Sam, Emily Leah: 21

Jared, Paul: 20

Kim: 19

Jacob, Embry, Quil: 18

Seth: 17

Brady, Collin: 15  
><em>(Keeping to the original Pack, more just gets confusing.)<em>

****

**Please review, I need them to put the next chapter up, other wise I just won't.**

WeirdButMature x


	4. A Sleepover and Jagerbombs?

AN: If you're reading this story have favourite/reviewed/story alert yada yada yada, then thank you soo much.

**I do want to give a little shout out to ****RANDOM COOKIE NINJA**** because she's a darlin', always reading my stories; I appreciate that. So thank you! **

Anyway here's chapter three, hopefully I'll have another chapter up for The light soon, and maybe Life goes on...

**AN/:** Jake did not imprint in this story. He simply never spoke to Bella again after she chose Edward.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don not own any of the characters accept the ones you don't recognise, you think I'd be writing on Fanfiction if I did own the characters?<p>

**This chapter contains underage drinking. Just thought I'd let you all know.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: A Sleepover and Jagerbombs?<span>

I was supposed to look forward to having a girly night, but I was kind of nervous. I mean my only friend was Katie and even then she was quiet. And now I have to be a whole new person, in front of someone I've only known for basically a day.

The nerves that were piling in the pit of my stomach increased when I thought about my secret that I had to keep. I didn't want to keep it, if Kim was a potential friend; but I also know it has to be kept inside me, otherwise I don't know what will happen.

I was doubting myself, something I always tended to do. I didn't want to, but it happened. Should I just call her and tell her I'm sick? Or say I fell down my stairs? Even though that was a little twisted.

I threw away all thoughts when my phone rang.

I looked at the caller I.D and saw that it was just the person I was thinking of dropping out on.

"Hey Kim" I said into the phone whilst trying to battle pouring my rice snaps into a bowl.

"Hey Marley! I was just calling to ask if tonight was still on?" She asked me. I hesitated, but then answered before my mind could process my thought train.

"Yeah, of course it is. I can't wait." I told her just putting the phone between my ear and my shoulder, so I could pour the milk.

"Oh great! Well Jared left a little over an hour ago. You want to make it earlier? Maybe 4 o'clock?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure I'm not doing anything. I'll see you at 4" I told her. We said goodbye and hung up.

When I put the phone down, Luke walked through the kitchen door. I looked at him and smiled. He nodded, you see Luke wasn't much of a morning person, so we didn't speak that much in the mornings, but we understood each other. He got a bowl and made the same bowl I had and sat down at the table with his head down and ate his breakfast.

I got up and walked up into my room, got a shower and put a bag together, pulled out my jeans, top and an old green hoodie.

I jumped into the shower and noticed that it was coming up half past twelve, why did I wake up late and not early I didn't know. But I just shrugged and went about my business.

* * *

><p>When I got changed and ready I figured it wasn't a good thing to stay in the house. I grabbed my bag, and picked up the guitar Luke had gotten me a few days ago, considering I left my old one and my house and only realised when I rifled through my stuff and noticed that old Jessie wasn't there.<p>

One of my passions was music. I loved it; I wasn't your usual pop loving girl. I liked the old school, country, and your abnormal indie music. From time to time I liked to write my own material, but that was rarely, so I stuck with the people that knew it all best.

I threw my stuff into the back of the car and headed towards La Push where I was just going to sit on the beach that I'd heard about.

It wasn't exactly sitting on the beach kind of weather but I found that to just get out the house would be good enough. I parked up in the small parking spaces close to the sand. I got out and hiked my guitar over onto my back.

I trailed down onto the sand and made my way over to some drift wood that looked a little dead just lying there lifeless on the ground. I sat myself on the ground with my back leaning against the big block of wood that was eroding off onto my jacket. I wiped it off my arm and pulled my guitar forward and my phone out my pocket, I called Luke to let him know where I was and that I wouldn't be back until tomorrow. I shoved the phone back in my pocket and looked at the sky.

The sky wasn't blue, it wasn't white with clouds, but it was grey a really ugly grey where it looks like it could rain and never stop. I put my hood up just in case anything was to flow down onto me.

I rifled through my memory to find a song that I had just learnt a few weeks prior to the whole incident. Just as I put my hands down on the stings it started to spit. I wasn't fazed by it, so I carried on.

_White lips, pale face__  
><em>_Breathing in snowflakes__  
><em>_Burnt lungs, sour taste__  
><em>_Light's gone, day's end__  
><em>_Struggling to pay rent__  
><em>_Long nights, strange men_

The words and the light chords rung out into the air with the rain still pitting down. My mood wasn't one of greatness. I don't know what happened really, one minute I'm all nervous, second those nerves are gone and I'm stuck here feeling depressed almost.

_And they say__  
><em>_She's in the Class A Team__  
><em>_Stuck in her daydream__  
><em>_Been this way since eighteen__  
><em>_But lately her face seems__  
><em>_Slowly sinking, wasting__  
><em>_Crumbling like pastries__  
><em>

The song wasn't exactly one that filled you all in on my emotions and what I was thinking in that moment, I just played the song because I like it. It was a beautiful song, something soft and light to play whilst I thought about everything and tried to get a handle on my emotions.

I played most of the song out until it was pouring and my nimble fingers started to get a little cold, I didn't notice at the time but someone had sat beside me, face in hands and looking at the floor.

My hands pulled back into my hoodie and I sighed. We just sat there in silence, I didn't know who this person was, clearly a guy if it wasn't from the fact that his arms are literally popping out his black t-shirt. But I didn't feel comfortable playing in front of him, although I don't know how long he had actually been sat there.

It was still raining heavily and I cold feel the heat of his leg next to my arm and I relished in the form of heat even though it is his leg. I looked out into the ocean and watched as the waves crashed and turned angrily like someone had betrayed it almost and it wanted its revenge.

"You don't have to stop, it was actually pretty good" The guy next to me complimented me still looking at the floor. I turned to look at him and he looked too, I looked into his brown eyes and saw something with in them. Hurt, anger, emptiness, he was searching for something whilst staring at my face. I gave him a light smile and he returned it, with only the side of his mouth turning up into a small grin.

"Thanks" I said in a small voice. I just looked at his face as he was mine. He was definitely not ugly. His face was sharp and matured although you could still see the roundness in his face. His eyes a beautiful murky brown with high cheekbones any girl would kill for, short black hair that was falling into his sad eyes.

His voice bought me out of my trance "You new?" He asked simply enough.

I nodded "Yeah, a couple of weeks new to Forks" I replied, not talking much. Seemed like we didn't need a full on conversation to interact. He nodded his head and looked back out in to the ocean his jaw tightening staring out, the rain was still coming down but had lightened up.

"You could get sick out here" He told me, I just looked at him and furrowed my brow. Wouldn't he get sick as well? He should take his own advice.

"I know" I said. "So could you" He just laughed a little, which caught him off guard obviously; like he hadn't heard the sound in a while. And I was kind of happy that it was me who had given him that.

"What's your name?" He asked me.

"You don't need to know my name" I told him straight. Suprised this was coming out my own mouth. But then I thought. I'm a new person, I could be whoever I wanted to be. His head whipped round and stared at my face.

"Good, I thought you'd never say. You don't need to know mine either" He told me, I just nodded in his direction. Turned back around and started to play my guitar again, this time just playing, no singing. I played it through and turned and saw he was still there looking at me, watching. Feeling a little uncomfortable in this situation I glanced at my phone and noticed it was almost three o'clock. Kim wouldn't mind me early would she?

I got up brushed the sand off of me and started back up the beach, I got to my car and put my guitar in the back closing the door I felt someone's presence behind me. Clearly this was the guy, considering we were the only two on the whole beach. I turned around slowly and he was right there, giving me hardly any room to move. I looked into his eyes and saw that his pupils had bled into his iris' which made his eyes look black almost.

I stared at him and he stared back, none of us moving, he bought his hand up and removed the hood from my head, it fell down and my hair whipped in the wind. I saw him take a deep inhale and his eyes shone. I'd never been in this situation before, not knowing what to do I stood there my hands limp at me sides.

This guy was maybe a foot taller than me and had probably an extra hundred pounds on my hundred and fifteen. His hand cupped my chin and he lent forward, his breath fanning across my face warm and inviting. And suddenly his mouth was on mine, moving slowly trying to get a reaction out of me. It didn't take long, and it felt right, this guy here I'd met just now, and he was kissing me, my first kiss nonetheless, but he was kissing me! Shy little Sophia. I put my arms around his neck and took hold of the hairs at the back of his neck and pulled a little, which made him make a little inhuman growl, the kiss became rough and he bit my lower lip and sucked where he had bitten.

The moment lasted all of two minutes before it was gone and so was he. I opened my eyes when I felt the coldness seep into my clothing, whereas before I was being hated by that guy. I touched my lips which were still tingling from the intrusion they had just endured, and checked that that had just happened. It did, and I looked like weird stood feeling my lips in the middle of the rain looking like a drowned rat.

I got a hold of myself and got into the car that was just as cold as outside. I pulled out my phone and dialled Kim's number to let her know I was on my way now and not later. I started the car my hands still shaking, pulled out of the car park and made my way over to Kim's house. I pulled up outside of it five minutes later with Kim waiting at the open door with a crutch in one hand. She smiled and then frowned quickly when she was how bad I looked.

"What happened to you! You're soaking through. Come in, you can borrow some clothes off of me, whilst these dry in the dryer." She took me to the spare room which was on the bottom floor, asking Kim how come all her stuff was in there she sighed and said that Jared had told her this was their room whilst she was in 'recovery'.

She handed me some clothes which consisted of some sweats and a t-shirt. I pulled them on and she stuffed my wet clothes into the dryer. We went and sat down in front of the tv, she sat down and turned to me.

"How come you were so wet Marley?" She asked me a little worried. I just laughed a little and couldn't form the words.

"I was a the beach you guys have locally and I sat out played my guitar and it rained. I had my hood up, but it...blew off?" I said the last bit with a question, but she didn't seem to notice.

"You were at the beach all day? You could have just came here." She told me. I just shrugged and looked at the screen. The fire place was lit with wood burning brightly in the cove. My eyes drooped and I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of the door being slammed a little too loudly. I jerked up right and notice Kim struggle to walk inside with three large pizza's balancing on one arm. I quickly jumped up and fetched them off her and bought them through to the big kitchen at the end of the house.<p>

We dished out the pizza, and I apologized for falling asleep for three hours making it seven o'clock. She just shrugged it away and said I looked like I needed it. We walked bck into the living room and sat down and got comfortable.

"So how's your foot?" I asked her eyeing her bandaged foot. She looked up at me with cheese all over her chin, I laughed at her and she did to.

"It's okay I guess, they put it back in place, it was just my ankle. It's a little sore to walk on hence the crutches but other than that it's all good. I don't do meds so I just go with out." She smiled at then took another bite of her pizza.

I was still so confused at what had happened earlier with that guy and I just couldn't help the confused look and the grin that was plastered across my face.

"What's the matter with you? You're all happy-faced and what not." Kim said putting her empty plate next to her on the sofa.

I shrugged my shoulders "Nothing, just you know Jared right?" I asked, her face lit up at the sound of his name, but then she suddenly went stiff.

She narrowed her eyes "Yes, of course I do" She was short with me.

"Well, are all the guys like that? Y'know around here?" I asked her, she seemed to let go of her breath that she didn't realise she was holding in.

"There are a select few of them, how come? You've seen them?" She answered me with a question.

"Yeah, well. I think I did, I don't know who he was. He sat by me, asked for my name and... I didn't give it to him" Why the hell did I not tell him my name? "I don't know what came over me, I should have just given it to him, I mean what harm could that be? I mean I don't even know the guy, but he was so, I don't know alluring? That's a little cliché isn't it?" Not waiting for an answer and I carried on rambling "Suddenly I'm there by myself, and then poof he's sat there, all beautiful looking and what not, and complimenting me, ME! Of All people, Sophia, why would anyone want to compliment me? Then out of all things he kiss-" I shut up when Kim makes a noise.

I looked at her in surprise, her eyes wide open "You're not going to finish that sentence how I think you're going to finish it are you? He kissed you? Who! Who kissed you?" She got all excited.

"I... I- don't even know" I told her looking down at the floor my face burning in heat.

"Well there could only be a few possibilities. I'm thinking from the way you asked me about the whole looking like my Jared thing, it's one of the guys. We can rule out Sam, Jared, obviously or have you got something to tell me bitch." She said half seriously but cracked up at the end" We can also rule out Quil, although, no not him. Rule out Seth. Brady and Collin they're fifteen doubt it'd be them. Rule out Jacob he's not been here for a while, just got up and left haven't seen him in ages. That leaves Embry ad Paul. But I mean Paul sleeps around a lot and is in Port Angeles today, he's Jared's best friend I know these things, He might have came home early though. Embry... He's not the type of guy to do that-" She trailed off speaking mostly to herself at this point with me listening of course not knowing any of these people.

I just kind of zoned out for a second but was bought back by Kim getting up off the sofa. I told her to sit back down but she insisted she get up and do it.

She came back in with red bull and a bottle of jagermeister. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay so I know we're both under age, but sometimes when we have parties we have left over booze, and it looks like you need some right now. And Jared isn't here to tell me no, so lets do some Jagerbombs!" I looked at her like she was crazy.

I might sound like a frigid bitch when I say this. But never in my life time have I took a sip of alcohol. I blame it on my non-existent social life. To be honest the time has never aroused were I could just have a alcoholic beverage with friends. But I was interested and Kim seemed eager. I'm glad she isn't on meds. Because I'm pretty sure you're not suppose to mix pain killers and alcohol together.

She got back up and hobbled into the kitchen retrieved two shot glasses and two pint glasses. She looked like she had done this all before so I left her to it and watched as she poured the liquid into each glass. She slid a shot glass full of the brown like coloured liquid and a glass of red bull over to me. She put the same in front of herself. I didn't know what to do so I looked at her for instructions.

"Okay, so I did a few of these in college recently, I only just learnt how to do it. Bu clearly Jared has had some sort of Party because this was in the store cupboard. But anyway, you have to drop the shot glass into the glass of red bull and down it whole. Okay? C'mon it's just for fun, let your hair down. Well what hair you do have." She laughed at her own personal joke. I did laugh cause it was kind of funny.

I looked at her to see her drop the shot glass into the redbull and lift it to her lips tip her head back and down the whole glass full. She slammed the glass down on the table in front of her and wiped her lips with her fore arm. Her face screwing up as she did so. She nodded to me and indicated for me to do mine.

I copied her actions dropped the shot in the glass, downed it; I winced as it went down my throat the burning sensation was new to me. I put the glass back down on the table and wiped my mouth with the shirt I had on forgetting for a moment that it was in fact Kim's top. She never noticed and was filling up the glasses again with the same substances . This time we toasted it; to friendship and downed it together. We did another three each so all in all we did five jagerbombs. It was safe to say I was pretty drunk for the first time in my life. As I watched Kim stumble to her crutches only to knock her hip on the side of the couch I let out a loud laughter.

She turned and looked at me shocked and bursted out laughing. "Wha you laughin' a?" She said to me when she calmed down. I pointed in her direction, and said "You" Then we both started laughing again.

She plonked herself down on the seat quite literally her head rolling all over her shoulders as she did so. "You no wha? We gon' be best friends, arn we?" he words slurred. I nodded eagerly.

"Fo sho, we gon' best friends. You no like elmo n' big bird, oh wait... were they even friends or anemines, emnines, enemies? There we go! Thas it!" I just shrugged and looked at her. She was asleep on my shoulder. Great, I shoved her and shook her to see if she would wake up, she didn't. So I shrugged. I found the bottle of jagermiester it was nearly gone by now, but I wanted to taste it without the red bull so I bought it to my lips and tasted it straight from the bottle. It burnt my throat so I pulled a face and sat it in between my thighs.

It was around about eleven o'clock when Jared walked through the door and he wasn't alone. I was still awake trying to get Kim to wake up, but she was shoving me and groaning about sleep, but I wanted to play! And she just fell asleep. I looked at the tv to see some Spanish soap opera on the telly so I squinted my eyes at it and tried to make do with what they were saying, without actually knowing what they were saying.

My head jerked around when Jared came into the living room with his friend although I couldn't see straight to even know.

"Uh oh" passed through my lips and I quickly threw my head back to pretend I was asleep. But it was too late he noticed me, the looking at the Spanish soap probably gave it away. He came over to stand in front of me. I looked up at his face. But I was pretty sure there were two of every feature he had.

He looked angry "What did you do!"He whisper yelled at me.

I whimpered and tried to look at him, key word being tried here. "I-it wasn' me! I swear, she got it out. I jus drank it!" I said a little too loudly, and Kim sprung up and cracked head with me.

"Whas goin' on?" She shouted, and I just laughed. She looked over to me laughed then looked up to see Jared staring at me and her then over to his friend that was stood by the door way.

"Uh oh" She said the same "Hey babyyy... we had funnnn" She told him "Hey Paul, you kno ma friend Marley right? You met her today?" She said her eyebrows creasing. "You got ya smooch smooch on with ma friend here" She said laughing. Jared looked over to Paul and questioned him with his eyes, I think. Paul, looked confused. Jared looked back at her and pulled her up from the couch bridal style.

"Baby you so strongggg, all that wolfy goodness in you" She giggled. I didn't really get it, must be an insdie joe or summin, but my attention span was so small right now I didn't even notice.

My attention turned to Jared who spoke to Paul. "Make sure she gets to the room up stairs, stay with her for a little bit. I don't want any sick over my bed." He told him and disappeared down the hallway.

My eyes began to droop and I couldn't really see Paul anymore not like I could see him properly in the first place. But my eye-lids closed shut and I felt myself being lifted up off the sofa and taken somewhere, hopefully it was that bed Jared was going on about.

I was laid down on something soft, and my pants were taken off of me. I was too far gone to car that this man had taken my pants off, the covers were put over me where I drifted off into a drunken slumber, finally.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked that chapter guys!<strong>

**The song lyrics was Ed Sheeran - The A Team (Amazing! listen he's really becoming big in England, recently)**

**Who is the mystery guy? ... Just have to review so I can post the next chapter.**

**Review. Review. Review. Pretty please.**

**WeirdButMature x**


End file.
